1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a timing controller, a display device using the timing controller, and a method for driving the timing controller.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information society, a demand for various types of display devices for displaying an image is increasing. Various flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display device, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display have been recently used.
A timing controller of the flat panel display receives timing signals such as a clock and a data enable signal from a host system and generates control signals for controlling each of a data driving circuit and a scan driving circuit. The control signals include a scan timing control signal for controlling the scan driving circuit and a data timing control signal for controlling the data driving circuit. The data driving circuit converts RGB data into a data voltage in response to the data timing control signal and outputs the data voltage to data lines of a display panel. The scan driving circuit sequentially supplies a scan pulse synchronized with the data voltage to scan lines (or gate lines) of the display panel in response to the scan timing control signal.
Channel changes, changes in external input mode, conversion between analog signals and digital signals may be generated during a drive of the flat panel display. In the instance, there is a a frequency change of the timing signals input to the timing controller. Because the data enable signal is no longer input to the timing controller when the frequency of the timing signals changes, a corresponding frame, in which the frequency change occurs, ends. Hence, the timing controller generates a start voltage using the timing signals having the changed frequency, and a new frame starts in response to the start voltage. As a result, when the frequency of the timing signals changes, the timing controller generates an abnormal output for controlling the scan driving circuit, so that an image is displayed on only some of first to kth vertical lines during one frame period, where k is 1080 at a resolution of 1920×1080.